Prince of karaoke
by Camellia Nao
Summary: The top schools are going to karaoke's. And Ryoma has a secret that he doesn't want anybody knows. What's it ? Little OOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/u : Hello, it's me again. This time I think about Ryoma is a secret singer. Hope you enjoy it._

" _Prince of karaoke_ " – Talking in English

 _Prince of karaoke - Thought_

Summary : The top schools are going to karaoke's. And Ryoma has a secret that he doesn't want anybody knows. What's it ? Little OOC

Prince of karaoke

Seigaku High's tennis clubroom

" Hoi hoi, minna, what about going to karaoke after practice today to celebrate Ochibi's back, nya ?" Kikumaru asked the regulars with the hyperactive voice

" I'm ok, but Eiji, what if everyone is busy after practice ?" asked the mother hen of the team

" B-But I want to... welcome him home, nya" puppy eyes

" Saa, it's fine with me" the tensai smile widely

" Me too"

" Okay then"

" Aa"

" ...Hn"

" Fshhh"

" Yahoooo, karaoke, karaoke, karaoke. It's settled then" The cat like boy jumped up and down with excitement he can't hide

While at Hyoutei

" Ore-sama want to go to karaoke!" the purple-black hair boy said to his team

" Eh ? Why you wanna go to karaoke so sudden" his teamates share confused looks

" To show his beatiful voice of course. What do you hope for, ahn ?" he replied

Groans can be heard also the curses

" That's settled. We'll go after practice. Right, Kabaji ?"

" Usu"

And while at Rikkaidai

" Buchou buchou, I wanna go to karaoke, can we go after practice ?" said the red hair boy

" It's rare to see you wanna go to karaoke instead of the cake shop, ne" the navy blue wavy hair boy said with an amused look

" Puri, why ?" the Trickster asked

" 100% because of the talent show he saw last night" the Master said holding a notebook in hand

" W-Well, ehhh that's right. So Buchou, please please please" another puppy eyes have shown

" Okay. We will go. Sanada, minna ?" he smiled an evil smile

A nod, then another nod, nod , nod...

 _I'm too young to die_ everybody thought

Time keeps after practice

" Yoshhh, let's go" Momo said

" Marui-senpai, hurry up" the Ace yelled

" Wakatta"

" Okay minna, ready to hear Ore-sama's beatiful voice" Atobe smirked

P's karaoke

" Saa, looks like we have friends" Fuji smile inocently

" It's Hyoutei" Momo and Kikumaru shouted in unison

" li data"

" Fshhhhh"

" Ahn, Tezuka, we meet again" Atobe greeted the stoic captain

" Atobe"

" Eh, looks like Rikaidai have the same thought" Oishitari suddently said

" Seigaku and Hyoutei, nice to see you guys again" The Child of God smile

" Yukimura" the two captains nod

" If we all here, then why don't we throught a competition that's what you gonna said Sadaharu ?" The Master smirrked

" As always, Renji" The Data man replied with a glare ( if you can see his eyes )

" Good idea, shall we ?" Kikumaru and Gakuto and Marui said then shot each other a hard glare

" Don't steal my words you freaks" yelled in unison again ( = w = )

" Okay then ?" Yukimura asked – well actually demanded

" Aa"

" Ore-sama will order a room for us. Be awed of Ore-sama generousity" snapped his fingers

 _Is he always like that ?_ groans then groans

"Fly anywhere, if you've entrusted your resolve in the endless sky  
just run forth at any time" suddently they hear the ringtone so they look around to see what it comes from

" Sorry, it's mine" Ryoma said, catching attention to him. He glances at the numbers then frowns, turns away to reply

" _What do you want ?"_

" _..."_

" _I said I will have a break"_

" _..."_

" _Yes, but I won't do it"_

" _..."_

" _Fine, but just once"_

" _..."_

" _Bastard !"_

When he cut the line, he saw that everyone is staring at him, even if Rikkaidai and Hyoutei

" What ?" he asked annoyed

" Y-You've just speak in Enghlish" Kirihara said with horror

 _Aa. I've just talking to Light_

" So ?"

" Why you so damn good with that subject ?" Kirihara couldn't bear admiring the boy

" Hn. So you're very bad at it huh ?" he smirked

" Y-You.." Kirihara wanna say but Fuji has cut him off

" What's up Ryoma ?"

" Betsuni. Senpai-tachi, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in ten minutes" he said then run away

Everyone shares confused look but also wonders what he said on the phone

" Minna, let's go. Eh, where's the brat?" Atobe asked

" He's going somewhere and will be back in ten minutes" Sanada answered

" Then let's go. We have to slit pair to compete" he said

" Hai"

In the karaoke room

After having the lottery, they have 8 pairs and 4 solos

Niou – Yagyuu pair

Momo – Kaidou pair

Shishido – Choutarou pair

Marui – Jackal pair

Oishi – Kikumaru pair

Oishitari – Gakuto pair

Yukimura – Sanada pair

Tezuka – Fuji pair

" Saa, interesting. What about the solos ?"

" I'm going to announce now" Inui said

Taka-san

Kirihara

Atobe

Ryoma

" Eh ? But Ochibi's not here."

" And why are Kabaji and Yanagi not competing"

" Why don't you ask why I don't compete ?" Inui asked with a fake-hurt voice

" Fshhhh. We know you can't sing Inui-senpai"

" We all know it" Seigaku's regulars chorus

" So does Yanagi-san" Yagyuu smirked

" and Kabaji" Atobe added

" So that we are Mcs and examiners, right Kabaji ?" Yanagi said

" Usu"

Then the door open with our Prince standing there

" You're 1 minute and 50 seconds late" Inui and Yanagi said

" Hai. So what have I miss ?"

" You're gonna the last one singing" They answered

" What ? But..."

" You have to" Everyone chorused when Ryoma frowned, more like pouted you know, which made every single heart melt

And the most surprising show has begun with the Platinum Pair

" So we're gonna sing _Last song,_ right ?" Yagyuu asked his partner

" Puri, let's start then"

 _Leaving me with one tiny last kiss_ _  
You quietly walked out of the room_

 _I can't stop you neither can I bear it in silence_ _  
Unsteadily I picked up my guitar in a corner of the room_

Yagyuu's voice was deep, strong but also smooth. And Niou's voice is something deeper, stronger but nothing smooth, that makes the song they sing well er strange but not awful to listen to

 _Was something missing? That's not where it went wrong  
But the small mismatches have killed us_

 _I can't hold on to our love neither do I know of a way to turn back time  
Please listen to the voice of my heart as it quivers_

 _"I love you love you but, ahh ahh  
But it doesn't work it doesn't work things are falling apart"_

 _"I love you love you but, ahh ahh  
But it doesn't work it doesn't work things have fallen apart"_

Just like that, the song comes to an end and the second pair come to the stage, start their part

" We'll sing _Almost here,_ ready Mamushi" Momo smirked

" Fshhhh"

 _Did I hear you right  
'Cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over_

 _You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you_

 _Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where a love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason_

 _Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Well, haven't I always loved you?_

 _But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough_

 _But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here _

" I don't know they can sing so well with an English song" they whispered

" Heh, not bad, Inui-senpai, what are you doing ?" Ryoma sweetdroped when he see the Data freak recording the song

" Hehe" and this little evil laught made our prince shiver

Momo's voice is not as deep as Yagyuu but warm and mature while Kaidoh's voice is something strong, conforms to they accompany each other well

 _I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh, won't you let me_

 _Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Please protect me_

 _Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered how it hurts  
Oh, haven't I always loved you_

 _But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough_

 _And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here_

 _Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you_

 _But when I need you  
You're almost here  
(Well, I never knew how far behind I'd left you)_

 _And when I hold you  
You're almost here  
(Well, I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)_

 _And now I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause I know I'm almost here  
Only almost here_

The last words they sing together so emotional that everyone in the room can see their eyes spark with some tears but they don't cry you know, they don't cry


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

 _A/N : Thanks for your reviews. I'll update new chapters as soon as possible. Please enjoy =v=_

* * *

" And now Hyoutei's Silver pair will show you ' All out of love' " Inui said scribbling in his notebook madly when the MomoKai's performance has just end

" Err, thanks Inui-san" Choutarou said sheepily

" Let's go Choutarou. Show them what we have" Shishido said with eyes full of fire

" Hai"

Then the room was filled with a deep slow voice, a beautiful melody has just begun

 _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_ _  
Thinking of you till it hurts_ _  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do_ _  
Tormented and torn apart_ _  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart_ _  
For times when my life feels so low_ _  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_ _  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really_ _know_

The two of them sang together, their voices were solvent into each other

 _I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _  
I know you were right believing for so long_ _  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _  
I can't be too late to say that I was so_ _wrong_

Choutarou's was perfectly fit to his partner, like they were born for both of them

 _I want you to come back and carry me home_ _  
Away from this long lonely nights_ _  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too_ _  
Does the feeling seem oh so right_ _  
And what would you say if I called on you now_ _  
And said that I can't hold on_ _  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_ _  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

 _I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _  
I know you were right believing for so long_ _  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _Oh, what are you thinking of?_

 _What are you thinking of?_ _  
Oh, what are you thinking of?_ _  
What are you thinking of?_

 _I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _  
I know you were right believing for so long_ _  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Their voices rose higher and higher then lower and stop when the melody was gone

" Not bad but to win against us is a long way you know. Cause I'm a tensai you know. Jackal let's show them !" Marui said then dragged the big black er milk chocolate boy to the stage

" Haizzz" the bald boy sighed

 _I love you and I love you again_ _  
_ _My welled up tears fall down_ _  
_ _Loving you, Oh loving you_ _  
_ _Always, always, oh loving you_

Jackal has a sad mature voice while Marui has a happy voice with a little feminine

 _Don't look back and please leave me_ _  
_ _Don't look for me, so that I can get a hold of my trembling heart_ _  
_ _Don't say the last farewell, not even goodbye_ _  
_ _Bye bye, my finished love_

When Marui start to rap, everyone has a little shock well may be a little and a little

" I didn't know he can rap" Yukimura smiled amusedly

" Jackal did, too. I'm surprised" said Yanagi

" Huh ?"

" Look !" Gakuto said with wide eyes

He asked us to look what, oh Jackal's rapping

 _Oh, I thought our love would be eternal_ _  
_ _Our love that could be expressed just through our gazes_ _  
_ _I didn't know we'd end up like this_ _  
_ _This isn't what I wanted_ _  
_ _Where did it all go wrong?_ _  
_ _From one to ten everything got tangled_ _  
_ _Just like my messy hair, oh_

His voice was strong and mature, while he's rapping, he closes his eyes, feels the melody through his ears and fills his heart with it. And his partner voice is something inside out but they sang in great harmony

 _I don't know what's what either_ _  
_ _Like you say, where did it all go wrong_ _  
_ _This isn't about whose fault it is_ _  
_ _This isn't about whose responsibility it is_ _  
_ _Yeah, if it's true that love also has an expiration date (If it is true)_ _  
_ _In the time wee were together_ _  
_ _Our love subtly went changing_

 _I want to turn back time (Wanna go back)_ _  
_ _I want to hold you again (I wanna go back)_ _  
_ _To the joyful moments when we first met_ _  
_ _To the time when I was happy just by looking at you_ _  
_ _Sometimes I picture those moments_ _  
_ _And I struggle restlessly_ _  
_ _Right now this isn't reality_ _  
_ _I can't let go of your hand for good_

 _I want to turn around time too_ _  
_ _I hate that I've changed so much from in the beginning_ _  
_ _But you know you and I we should let it go_ _  
_ _It's the end now, we can't go back_ _  
_ _Our relationship has already broken down_ _  
_ _The gap between us is so big that it can't be filled_ _  
_ _It's done, it's done baby just let it go_ _  
_ _Wipe off your flowing tears, baby adios_

 _This song will make you cry_ _  
_ _This song makes me cry_ _  
_ _This song will make you cry_ _  
_ _This song makes me cry_

 _I'm sorry and I'm sorry again_ _  
_ _I'm sorry my love that has left_ _  
_ _Missing you, oh missing you_ _  
_ _Always, always, oh missing you_

 _I love you and I love you again_ _  
_ _People's hearts are like this_ _  
_ _How good it would be if we could move them as we wished_ _  
_ _Loving you, Oh loving you_ _  
_ _Always, always, oh loving you_

" Tada. See ! I told you" Marui said happily

" Yeah yeah whatever Marui-senpai" Kirihara said

" I don't want to mess with you, Bakaya" He said with a sing-song voice

" Hoi hoi, now is the Golden pair's turn nya" Kikumaru interjected

" Hai" Oishi smiled a gentle smile to his partner making the other flushed and grinned happily jumping over the seats to rush to the stage. Oishi squawked worriedly fretting over the boy's energetic but follow him anyway

" Ready, nya ?"

Oishi nod

A happy funny music started after that

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

 _Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

Eiji grinned as the music started, glomping Oishi who smiled gently. Eiji voice's a happy feminine one, while Oishi's is more mature, gentler. The song's going to its chorus, they start to sing together

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

 _If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you_

 _Ooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can_

 _Oh, oh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

When the song ends, the two look each other, their eyes still sparkle with the passion they share through the song

" Eiji-senpai sugoi sugoi" Momo whistled

" He he, exactly nya" Kikumaru replied with the tomato face

" Che, how can you compare with me huh ?" Gakuto smirked

" What did you say ? You jerk" Kikumaru yelled

" Che, I'll let you know your place right now. Let's go Yuushi" He said with a sing-song voice

" How annoyed !" Oshitari growled

On the contrary of the last song, the song that Dirty pair choose was somehow gentler and more sad than the other a lot. It's called " Clown".

Gakuto's voice is also happy like Kikumaru but it's not feminine like the red hair, it's well more manly.

 _I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
'Cause from over here I miss the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes_

And Oshitari's voice is as mature as his outlook

 _I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out  
How I can move from the back of a lie_

The song rose higher and higher when they sang together, and their voices sounded so painful that their hearts sink deeply in the melody.

 _I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
'Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circus  
I'm selling out tonight_

The song continues its pain like it will never end

 _I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time for please  
I'll have time for thank you  
As soon as I win_

 _From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me  
I put makeup on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away_

 _I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
'Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circus  
I'm selling out tonight_

Finally, when they chorus together again, the song goes to its end. But the emotion will always be there in their heart and they know it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

* * *

" To change the atmosphere, we'll continue with the solo" Yanagi said

" So, let's begin with Taka-san"

" Err, okay" Taka said sheepily

" Saa, here Taka-san" Fuji said handing the mic to him

" Thanks Fuji ... BURNING BABYYYYY"

" He can do that with the mic, too ?" everyone sweetdroped

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

His voice is husky but also strong and pasionate, just like himself.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
We'll go down in history (hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

" That's good but not good enough. Ayaka, it's your turn" The Child of God smiled

" Urg.. Hai" He replied bitterly

 _I still love you in my heart  
I scared to love  
Please tell me back in the days_

 _Don't forget..._  
 _When I close my eyes_  
 _I saw your smile on that day_  
 _Now I'm shivering in this twinkling wind_

A fair clear happy voice filled the room when the music started

 _I want more of your voice  
I want more of your embrace  
I want more to be dare to understand you  
I want more, if just love me_

 _How long should I keep on thinking those memories?_  
 _I wonder if you thought of it_  
 _I want to become more stronger_  
 _I want to be more of a good man_

 _I want you not someone else_  
 _just I would rather look for an answer_  
 _just its like I'm a man who have regrets but not sloppy_

 _I'm sorry, that this form is the last one_  
 _that your face decided to bid farewell_  
 _In to you are ambiguous things_  
 _that your shadow is not far away_

 _Those ephemeral things that breaks in just a moment_  
 _I wonder it is where our love is?_  
 _that I committed to laugh at it_

" Another rapper has appeared, I didn't know he can rap" Marui pouted while Yukimura chuckled with pleasure

 _Please tell me why?  
Sayonara I love you  
I don't want to look back anymore  
where we shared our words, the views of us that I can't seem to forget  
but even just a moment, I want to say  
and I'm sure that I was glad that I love you..._

 _Please tell me why_  
 _I'm still lovin 'you in my heart_  
 _Your memories that can't be wiped is still in my heart_  
 _Please tell me why_  
 _I'm still lovin 'you in my heart_

 _I'm sure that will disappear tomorrow in my heart baby..._  
 _Someday you will fill our distance_  
 _just I want you to keep on believing_  
 _Your sleeping face and gesture was on my left_  
 _Your scratches and pain are in this slide mail photo that was in the past_

" He's our ace after all" Yagyuu said

 _The pride of a man who is left and was to collapse  
"Pain will shield my future"  
The thread that was hanging in front of my eyes is your last smile_

 _In to you are ambiguous things that your shadow is not far away_

 _I don't want to look back anymore  
where we shared our words, the views of us that I can't seem to forget  
but even just a moment, I want to say and I'm sure that I was glad that I love you..._

 _I still love you in my heart_  
 _I still love you in my heart_  
 _I scared to love_  
 _Please tell me back in the days_

 _In this town where lies my crying love_  
 _the raked that a puzzle was broken_

 _My courage where seems to disappear  
So innocently going back in da days_

 _Melody of loneliness_  
 _the only note that you left_  
 _It was written that story of one piece_  
 _that happens to be our song..._

 _Please tell me why?_  
 _the longer you disappear_  
 _Even in my dreams, you didn't come for me_  
 _This sky that keeps on telling me to forget you_

 _but even just a moment, I want to say and I'm sure that I was glad that I love you..._

 _I'll love again_  
 _As now I reached out to you_  
 _I remember that my mind and body forgave all_  
 _Thank you it gave me full of happiness_

 _I'm sure I was glad to meet you...  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin 'you in my heart_

 _Your memories that can't be wiped is still in my heart_  
 _Please tell me why_  
 _I'm still lovin 'you in my heart_  
 _I'm sure that will disappear tomorrow in my heart baby..._  
 _It's only love I wanna be with you_

" Good job Ayaka. It's our turn Gen-chan" another smile ... well more like a smirk

Just a nod replied

 _Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

 _You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

 _Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

A calm feminine voice started the song, then another traditional voice participate with him. The two of them stand side by side, their eyes were never left each other even just one second

 _Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

And again, the calm but fair voice continued

 _We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

 _And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images_

 _Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

The song ended with the silence filled in the air and the eyes fixed in each other

 _I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

" Woa Buchou, you're more then good, You're the best of the best" Ayaka's Buchou mode was on

" Best of the best ? What are you talking about ? Ore-sama is the best ahn" the Monkey King finally said

" Whattt ?"

" Be awed of Ore-sama's beautiful voice" he snapped starting the song

Another half of feminine and manly voice was started

 _There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

 _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope ya feel the same_

A happy sexy song just like the singer, atracts all the looks

 _All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

 _There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

 _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

He shakes his hip, moves his body, shows all his sexy moves he has

 _Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)  
Yeah  
Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)_

After his show, er sexy show, everyone just sweetdroped while the source of sins just flipped his hair like nothing happened, and the stoic people like Tezuka and Sanada just felt the headache was coming.

" Saa, why don't we get on there and clear their pitiful mind, ne Tezuka ?"

" Aa" He answered while thought how to get rid of the coming headache

 _Back to the starting point_

 _The memory of your face_

 _We finally came to this day_

 _Table mats under the old photos_

 _Countless memories linked_

 _The day when the boys went after the girls the last time_

 _Back to the starting point_

 _Just stood in front of the mirror_

 _Awkwardly knot the red tie_

 _Hair in the adult appearance_

 _Put on a handsome suit_

 _Wait a minute meeting you, must be more beautiful_

 _Really want to return to those years_

 _Before and after return to the classroom deliberately discuss your tender curse_

 _Permutations and combinations on the_ _blackboard_ _you are willing to solve it_

 _Whoever sat next to her love her_

Fuji's feminine calm one nicely. His voice rose and fell with rhythm, and then Tezuka's mature deep but warm voice began

 _Miss those years of heavy rain_

 _Miss those years of love_

 _Really want to hug you, embrace the missing courage_

 _Wanted to conquer the world_

 _But in the end I just realized_

 _Everything in this world, all because of you  
_

 _Miss those years of heavy rain_

 _Miss those years of love_

 _Wish I could tell you, tell you that I have not forgotten_

 _That starry starry night  
_

 _Promise under the parallel time and space_

 _Once again meeting you, I will be hugging you_

 _Hugging you_

Everyone was silenced at the way they sang in perfect harmony. It almost seemed like they had practiced it before. They alternated and came together at right times creating a captivating collaboration of voices and notes. The song has end for so long, but no one can react for what they had heard


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

A/N : Finally it's turn for Ryoma's show. The last chapter, everything will be revealed

* * *

" Saa, it's seem that we made it worse. So Ryo-chan, we're counting on you" said Fuji smiling

" Hn"

" Wait. If it's Echizen-kun's turn, why don't we make it different a little bit" said the first one who returned to the reality – The Child of God of course

" What do you mean by that ?" Atobe – the second

" Yes yes, what do you mean ?" the third, the fourth, the fifth and everyone has landed to the Earth

" Saa, it's a great idea don't you think ? Although I have something to ask you, Ryo-chan" the smile was bigger but his eyes were opened showing his seriousness. And this caught everyone chilled to the bone, well except some amusement from the Demigod, the two stoic boys and the Data freaks

" W-What do you want Fuji-senpai ?" Ryoma asked hardly

" Saa, who did call you this morning ?"

" Light ? He's my manager. What's wrong with him ?"

" Saa, I mean what you guys were talking about then ?"

" Urg, w-why do you ask ? It's not your business"

" You can't say that, no you can't . Of course it's our business, we're your senpai you know" the spiky boy said with a vigorous nod by the red head boy near him

" Echizen, tell us" Tezuka finally ordered

" Hai" The prince sighed

" He asked me to send him something. That's all. Don't ask anything anymore" He said with a glare ( more like a pout and I like it )

" Maa maa, okay okay, so we'll choose song for Echizen-kun here to sing, ne" Yukimura suddently said

" Oohh, it's a good idea, very good idea. So what song are we gonna choose ?" everyone said happily, even the Three Monster, the King and the Pillar was amused

" What's about Prince's song ?" Kikumaru said hyperly

" That's a good choice Eiji-senpai" Momo said

" I don't think the brain-dead like you could comply such a good idea" Gakuto smirked

" What did you say, you're the one who brain-dead, baka" Kikumaru replied angrily

 _Prince ? It's sound familiar ... Wait, isn't that me ? No, no, no. What should I do ?_ Ryoma was yelling in his head

" Cry me out" Tezuka and Sanada said in unison

" Eh ?" the room was silence when heard that words then they bursted out laughing like there was no tomorrow

" Stop laughing or 50 laps around the court tomorrow" His stern voice harmony with the ' Tarundoru' of Sanada which made everyone shut up

" Saa, it's settled then. Ryo-chan, gambatte ne"

" Che. You all are mada mada" He said with thought _I'm so dead_ in his mind but not showed out his face

Ryoma gets on the stage, waiting for the music to start

 _I got your emails  
You just don't get females now, do you?  
What's in my heart  
Is not in your head, anyway_

 _Mate, you're too late  
And you weren't worth the wait, now were you?  
It's out of my hands  
Since you blew your last chance when you played me_

His feminine voice echoes in the air, rose and fell with rhythm, emotions ring in them like a secret message to all that was listening, and his eyes stared out into the audience, the golden orbs seemed to stare into their soul.

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that will fall mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself_

 _Baby, you ain't all that  
Baby, there's no way back  
You can keep talkin'  
But baby, I'm walkin' away_

Ryoma's voice rose almost painfully as his hands tightened around the mic.

 _When I found out  
You messed me about, I was broken  
Back then I believed you  
Now I don't need ya no more_

 _The pic on your phone  
Proves you weren't alone, she was with you, yeah  
Now I couldn't care about who, what or where  
We're through_

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that will fall mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself_

 _Baby, you ain't all that  
Baby, there's no way back  
You can keep talkin'  
But baby, I'm walkin' away_

He closed his eyes and leaned towards the mic before looking up meeting with everyone's eyes, smiling gently he grabbed the mic and continued. The painful look in his eyes and the sad smile on his pink rose lips made their hearts miss their usual beats

 _Gonna have to cry me out  
Gonna have to cry me out  
Boy, there ain't no doubt  
Gonna have to cry me out_

 _Won't hurt a little bit  
Boy, better get used to it  
You can keep talkin'  
But baby, I'm walkin' away_

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that will fall mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself_

 _'Cause baby you ain't all that  
Baby, there's no way back  
You can keep talkin'  
Baby, I'm walkin' away_

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out_

His eyes were closed as he let the music echo into him, letting each note settle in his soul his voice hang in the air

1 minute passed, 3 minutes passed, 9 minutes passed and the chaos begin

" Woaaaa Ochibi, your voice was so beautiful, I almost cried you know" Kikumaru said wipping his crocodile's tear

" Yeah yeah, that's right, we almost cried you know, we almost cried" Momo said and the others accompanied with him

" Saa, although your voice was so familiar to Prince's one, right Yukimura-san" his blue sharp eyes had opened

" I think so, too. What do you guys think ?" a sadist has appeared

" Well, when you say that, I think you're right" Everyone agreed

" W-What are you saying ?" our prince has blenched

Then a familiar ringtone caught their attention. It's Ryoma's phone, on the screen showed " Light is calling"

" Moshi moshi" Fuji took Ryoma's phone and pressed the speakerphone button

" Eh ? Prince ?" The man known as Light asked by Japanese

Murmurs has rapidly filled in the room

" No, I'm Echizen Ryoma" he said

" Haha, what are you talking about ? Of course you Echizen Ryoma, but also you're Prince – our secret singer" The man laugh at the phone

" Saa, so what do you want ?" Fuji grinned evilly

" I've just call to say that the song you faxed me this moring was more than perfect, that's all. I don't bother you anymore, bye" He said with pleasure

" Saa, bye then"

" So Echizen-kun, what are you planning to go ?" Yukimura asked when saw the popular Prince sneaking out at the door

" Urg... haha, WC I guest" Ryoma's pale face has betrayed him

" Ochibi, I didn't think you're Prince" Kikumaru said with the sparkle eyes while jumping up and down

Another sparkle eyes, another then another, even the stoic ones like Tezuka and Sanada couldn't help themselves looking at Ryoma with an amusement they couldn't hide, when Inui and Yanagi murmured " li data", and Kaidoh flushed madly

" Now you know" our prince has surrendered

" B-But why don't you tell us ?" Jiroh suddently said and noone knows when he awake

" Tell you and all the Japan knows ? Look at your faces, they all showed that "I have good news, I must tell someone" " He scowled

" Urg... sorry. But we won't tell anyone, we promise, right ?" Oishi said looking at the others and received their nods

" Che"

" So... Would you please give me a signature ?" Marui, Gakuto and Kikumaru chorused made everyone fell anime style on the floor

On the way home

 _It's seem that I forgot something important_ everyone thought

End


End file.
